


Happy Birthday

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Series: The King's Writings [4]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, b-day present, for Medic, kinda lazily written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: Black Hat decides to give is lovely doctor a good birthday.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a B-day gift for a friend/mutual of Discord and tumblr buddy Medic.
> 
> HAPPY B-DAY!!!!
> 
> Sorry its lazily written and kinda rushed i tried!!

Black Hat was the first to wake as usual. Next to him Flug was curled up, still asleep. The demon grinned and reached down lightly running his claws through the scientist red fluffy hair before reaching out to switch off the alarm clock. He silently slipped from the bed and got dressed before leaving to room, allowing his precious doctor to sleep in. The eldritch headed down stairs and to the kitchen, and started gathering things he needed for today breakfast.

Black Hat hummed quietly as he whipped up the banana nut muffin batter as he got the French toast frying on the stove. He glanced over as Dementia bounced in grinning. He turned pouring the batter into the muffin tray and slid it into the oven, before turning his attention to the French toast.

“This isn’t for you. It’s for Flug.” He stated giving the hybrid a small glare before he looked back at the frying pan.

“Awwwwwww… But it smells so good!” Dementia whined. 505 peeked in and walked inside cooing quietly. Black Hat rolled his eyes.

“You’ll have what’s left over then… Once we’re finished with breakfast I’ll be taking Flug out. I trust everything will be ready for when we come back.” He said glancing towards the two. 505 nodded excitedly as Dementia grinned and saluted.

“Yes, sir!” she giggled. “This is gonna be so much fun!” she squealed.

“Shh! You’ll wake him up!” Black Hat hissed. Dementia covered her mouth muffling her giggles. Black Hat sighed, rolling his eyes again and turned back to his task of preparing breakfast. Once it was done he swiftly made a plate with French toast, sausage, and a freshly baked banana nut muffin. He set the plate on a tray along with a plane shaped mug filled with coffee, made just the way Flug liked it. He picked up the tray and slipped out of the kitchen, leaving what was left for the other’s to eat. He made his way to his room and slipped inside, grinning as he saw Flug still fast asleep. He almost didn’t want to wake the other, but he had plans that he couldn’t just throw away. He stepped over to the bed and set the tray on the end table, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Mon âme sœur, time to get up.” He murmured shaking the other lightly. The human groaned and curled up more under the blanket.

“…5 more minutes…” he mumbled. The eldritch chuckled and ran his claws through the other’s hair gently, petting him.

“No can do, Mon chéri. Come on, I made your favorite breakfast.” Black Hat said softly. Flug shifted before stretching out and yawning as he rubbed his eyes. As he sat up Black Hat handed him the cup of coffee. As Flug took a drink of it, Black Hat set the tray on he lap. Flug blinked and looked at it. His eyes widened.

“Y-you made me breakfast in bed?” he asked, blushing slightly as he looked up at his lover. The demon chuckled and leaned forwards kissing the other lightly.

“Of course, go on and eat then get ready. Today’s a busy day.” Black Hat said pulling away. Flug looked up at him.

“…What are you planning?” he asked narrowing his eyes as the demon stood.

“What do you mean?” the eldritch asked, tilting his head as he looked down at his lover.

“You have that mischievous look in your eye, the one you get when you planning something. So what are you planning?” Flug asked in between bites.

“I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about, Love~” the demon said. “Now, finish eating and get ready. We’ll be leaving an hour.” He added, leaning down to press a light kiss to the other’s head. “Ah, before I forget, Happy Birthday.” He said tilting the other’s chin up and pulling him into a quick kiss. Flug kissed back and smiled at the other as the demon pulled away.

“Thank you.” He said.

\--

Once Flug had finished eating and gotten ready for the day, he and Black Hat headed out to the convention. Flug glanced around as they entered the large building, stepping closer to the demon. Black Hat slipped an arm around his waist and tugged him further into the building and in the direction of where the black market was usually set up. The doctor smiled behind the bag he wore as he followed the other.

“Get what ever you like.” Black Hat told him as they started looking around.

\--

They stayed at the con for a few hours, looking around after getting a few things at the market. Flug seemed to enjoy the time away from the mansion, which was good. As they were leaving and heading back to the car, Black Hat used his magic to send the items they’d gotten back to the mansion.

“Can we stay out for lunch?” the scientist asked glancing up at his lover.

“If you want. Where would you like to go?” Black Hat asked has he pulled out his keys and unlocked the car.

“…That at café? The one that just opened?” Flug suggested. Black Hat rolled his eyes and chuckled, opening the passenger door for his lover.

“Of course.” The demon replied, as Flug got in. he shut the door and walked around sliding into the driver’s seat. He could tell the masked doctor was grinning under the bag he wore as he started the car and headed towards the Cat Café.

To say the least, they wasted another 3 hours at the café enjoying the company of the cats wandering around the café.

\--

When the two finally arrived home, the house was quiet. Flug shifted and looked around.

“Dementia, 505! We’re home!” he called. It was odd for the other two to not greet them. He frowned tilting his head.

“They’re most likely out for a walk.” Black Hat sighed in slightly annoyance, not long after he said that the two appeared. Dementia tackled Flug in a hug, causing him to help and stumble back.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY FLUGSY~!” She cried grinning as she released the doctor, who was quickly hugged and nuzzled by 505 who growled happily. Flug chuckled and rubbed the bear’s head.

“Th-thanks guys…” he said. 505 pulled back and grinned at him, tugging his hand. Flug blinked, “What is it, Cinco?” he asked allowing the bear to lead him away. Black Hat took the distraction as an opportunity to quickly vanish Dementia skipped after 505 and Flug towards the lounge room. Flug blinked and couldn’t help but giggle as he saw the messily but well decorated room. I banner stating “Happy Birthday” hung from the ceiling along with streamers and balloons.

“Do you like it?” Dementia asked. Flug looked at her and laughed.

“I-I love it. Th-thank you both.” He said.

“I’m glad you like it.” Black Hat said slipping into the room hands folded behind his back, a soft smile tugging at his lips. Flug turned to him.

“You re-really didn’t need to do all this.” He said.

“I wanted too.” Black Hat replied walking over.

“Let’s celebrate!” Dementia cried suddenly causing the two to look at her and roll her eyes. Dementia snatched Flug’s phone and hooked it up the stereo, and started blaring the music. Flug rolled his eyes and shifted as The Chainsmokers’ “Let You Go” started to play. She gave him a look and he crossed his arms.

“You shouldn’t be surprised. It is my phone and music after all.” He pointed out. The hybrid sighed.

“Fair enough.” She said. “Let’s do the cake now!” she chirped rushing to the table were the large cake sat. Flug followed her and couldn’t help but laugh when he saw the science theme cake. “Do you like it? I specially ordered it for you!”

“It’s great, Dementia.” Flug said. Black Hat stepped up and lit the candles.

“Make a wish.” He said. Flug smiled as he lifted the bag to uncover his mouth.

“...Heh, there’s not much I need to wish for.” He said before leaning forward, he made a silent wish before blowing out the candles and straightening up.

“What you wish for?” Dementia asked.

“If I told you it wouldn’t come true.” Flug snickered lowering the bag once more. The lizard girl pouted at that but didn’t bug him. Instead she suggested they all play some games.

\--

The night was slowing down; Dementia and 505 had turned in for the night after wishing Flug more birthday wishes. On the coffee table were unwrapped gifts, a few were model airplanes while the rest were brand new lab equipment. Flug and Black Hat were relaxing on the couch. The scientist was snuggled up into Black Hat’s side, as the demon rubbed his side, holding him closely, in his free hand was a glass of wine that the two were sharing. Flug sighed in content closing his eyes.

“What did you wish for?” the eldritch asked curiously before taking a sip of the wine. “Come on~ You can tell me right?” he added.

“Hmm… I don’t know… its breaking the rules.” Flug answered shifting up to take the glass from his lover’s hand to take a drink for himself.

“We’re villains, Flug. We’re meant to break the rules.” The demon pointed out.

“Good point.” Flug said. He hummed and settled back against the villain. “Alright… I wished that it could stay like this. That we could stay like this.” He answered tilting his head up to look up at the demon. “I like it when we can spend time together like a family…. Its nice.” The demon hummed and reached up curling his claws along the edge of the bag. Flug lifted his head letting the eldritch pull the bag off.

“I think that can be arranged… it is rather nice and relaxing.” The demon murmured. Flug smiled up at him. He leaned up and kissed the eldritch who pulled him closer as he returned it. When they parted Flug snuggled into Black Hat’s chest. The villain took the glass and set it off to the side. He shifted them both so they were stretched out on the couch, Black Hat laying on his back with Flug laying on top of him. He gently ran his claws along the human’s hair.

“Love you, Black Hat…” Flug murmured softly.

“Je t'aime aussi chéri.” Black Hat replied. The scientist smiled and nuzzled into his lover’s chest closing his eyes, only to open them when Black Hat shifted and tapped his shoulder. He looked up towards only to pause when he found a box held in front of his face. He sat up and took it looking at the other. “Last present of the night.” The demon said. Flug shifted, slowly opening it as Black Hat sat up. Inside the box was a bracelet that was the amino acid code for “We are all star stuff”. His eyes widened as he lifted it out looking it over. Black hat took it and looped it around the scientist’s wrist and clipped it. Flug grinned at him.

“I love it! It’s amazing, Jefecito!” he said hugging the demon, who chuckled.

“There one other thing in the box.” He said. Flug pulled back and looked in the box, sure enough there was a small note inside. In perfect cursive were the words “Yes or No?” at the bottom of the note was a simple silver band. Flug froze; it was such a simple way to do it, that it caught him guard. He lifted the note and ring, looking up at Black Hat who was watching him.

“…Black Hat… i…” he trailed off as he teared up before smiling and throwing himself forward and kissing the demon. Black Hat wrapped his arms around his human kissing back, smiling into the kiss.

“I’ll take that as a yes then…” he chuckled, as they parted.

“A million times yes.” The scientist murmured before pulling the demon into another kiss. The demon grinned and took the ring slipping it onto his lover’s finger as he kissed back. Flug broke the kiss and buried his face in the demon’s shoulder.

It seemed like his wish came true after all.

**Author's Note:**

> like my work? Find me on tumblr!  
> @shadowsfandomhellhole  
> @kingofvillains


End file.
